


Dispersing the Light: A VrisJade fic

by Jakegender



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 8ut hey its for the yearning, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Meteorstuck, Not Canon Compliant, Trans Female Character, and the point of this fic is to 8e gay and trans and also kinda a kinnie angst fic a lil?, in my fic i am the vriska. its me, ok may8e theres gonna 8e some 8ackground M/F pairings 8ut theyre 8i, or a single str8 ship, seriously theres not a single str8 on this ship, theres th8 M/F pairing i warned you a8out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakegender/pseuds/Jakegender
Summary: A fic in where Jade shows up on the meteor and she and Vriska slowly get more and more gay for each other, and Vriska tries to move on from who she was and grow as a person.





	1. Shenanagins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade gets retconned onto the meteor, and this leads a chain reaction to have the meteor a fair bit more crowded than before

SOLLUX: mutha.  
SOLLUX: fuckin.  
SOLLUX: shenanig-AAAA!!   
  
THUDD!!!!  
The trolls look towards Sollux to see a blue-green crackle fade away, revealing a pile of furry god and blind troll, tangled and trying to get up.  
  
JADE: uuuuh  
JADE: ive got a space headache  
SOLLUX: 0www, what shenanigans did you come from?  
JADE: i dont know!   
JADE: i was just with john, about to send a message to our friends and the trolls, and oh my god youre the trolls!!!!!  
JADE: hiiii!!! i didnt think my powers could get me here but im here!  
JADE: rose! dave! where are you?  
KANAYA: Jade What A Pleasant Surprise  
KANAYA: Dave And Rose Are Not Here At Present And In Fact You Just Missed John Appearing From Nowhere And Promptly Disappearing After One Vriska Assault  
KANAYA: Here Let Me Assist You Off Of Sollux Here  
  
Kanaya reaches a hand down to help Jade up, then kneels and gets Sollux back to his feet. Jade tilts her head and lowers her ears, showing confusion in her easily-readable furry body language (if you’re a furry.)  
  
JADE: i thought you were all at the green sun, about to head to the new session?  
JADE: oh, is this a weird time thing? i think it is  
KARKAT: OKAY I’VE STAYED QUIET FAR TOO LONG, AND HONESTLY I DON’T EVEN CARE THAT YOU’RE HERE WITH ALL THE FUCKED UP SHIT THAT’S HAPPENED JUST NOW, JUST FIX THIS FUCKING MESS, MAKE IT LIKE WHAT YOU’VE SEEN FROM YOUR FANCY FUCKING FUTURE TIMELINE  
JADE: i cant sense the green gun, i dont think i can get us there yet sorry :(   
JADE: maybe it will show up soon though!!!!!  
TEREZI: JOHN WH4T 4R3 YOU DO1NG, QU1T M3SS1NG W1TH OUR T1M3L1N3 >:[  
TEREZI: 4LS0 H1 J4D3, 1TS GOOD TO SM3LL YOU, 3V3N 1F 1T 1S B3C4US3 OF SOM3 M3DDL1NG  
JADE: did john bring me here? i really hope hes okay all by himself!!!!  
JADE: how did he do that, anyways? i couldnt, and i have the space powers! i dont get how the wind could help :?  
TEREZI: SOM3TH1NG 4BOUT 4 R3TCON, H3 S4YS H3’S B33N FUCK1NG W1TH US 4LL THROUGH T1M3 BY ORD3R OF FUTUR3 M3  
JADE: that doesnt sound windy at all, but im sure we can trust john to do whats right!  
VRISKA: Wh8’s right? He punched me really hard, the little sh8he8d!!!!!!!!  
TEREZI: H3 STOPP3D M3 FROM K1LL1NG YOU  
VRISKA: And he couldn’t have stopped you 8y, oh, punching the troll a8out to murder me????????  
VRISKA: Even the person saving my life h8s me!  
KANAYA: Well You Do Try Your Best To Give Reason To Hate You  
KANAYA: And That Killing Would Have Been Just So You Should Really Just Stop Abjuring A Gift Hoofbeast In The Mouth And Be Thankful You Are Alive  
VRISKA: Wh8ever. I dont even care.  
KARKAT: SHUT UP, YOU BULGEWIPING BITCH  
  
Vriska rolls her eyes. Jade points into the darkness, a smile beaming on her face, and her tail wagging happily.  
  
JADE: i can see the green sun now! look, look!  
KARKAT: I CAN’T SEE ANYTHING, JUST THE NOOKCHAFING ABYSS OF SPACE  
TEREZI: 1 C4NT SM3LL SH1T OUT TH3R3 31TH3R  
KANAYA: That Does Seem To Be Empty Space  
KANAYA: Perhaps Your God And Or Dog Space Powers Give You A More Acute Sense Of Space Than We Mortals Have  
JADE: maybe!  
JADE: everyone hang on, im gonna bring us closer to the green sun and meet up with dave and rose!  
GAMZEE: *sad honk* :o(  
KARKAT: OH, SHIT! GAMZEE YOU FUCK! I’VE GOT YOU!  
  
Everyone calmly grabs onto something, except for Karkat, who dives onto Gamzee and holds him down, and Gamzee, who is held down by Karkat on account of being hogtied and unable to hold onto a motherfucker such as himself.  
Jades hands begin to crackle with green energy, with perhaps just a hint of a sky blue glow. The meteor gently rumbles, and starts smoothly and uniformly accelerating.  
  
JADE: oh! that was a lot nicer than i thought it would be  
JADE: you can probably let go now!  
KARKAT: WELL THANKS FOR MAKING ME CRUSH MY FUCKING MOIRAIL FOR NO FUCKING REASON THEN  
GAMZEE: *honk HONK* :o( :o( :o( :o( :o( :o( :o( :o( :o( :o( :o( :o(   
KARKAT: WE GET IT, YOU’RE A VERY SAD AND TIED UP CLOWN, STOP LOOKING SO PATHETIC  
JADE: sorry! i wasnt sure how good id be at using my powers, they’re still really cool and new  
JADE: at least were on our way now, we should see dave and rose soon!  
JADE: there they are! and oh, some trolls are with them too  
JADE: anybody recognise them?  
KARKAT: JADE WE CAN’T FUCKING SEE SHIT, STOP SHOWING OFF WITH YOUR AMAZING GOD POWERS OF FUCKING *SIGHT* AND JUST GET US THERE  
SOLLUX: that’s a c00l p0wer, h0w d0 y0u get it?  
TEREZI: DUD3 1F YOUR3 GONN4 M4K3 BL1ND JOK3S YOU GOTT4 DO B3TT3R TH4N TH4T  
SOLLUX: it wasn’t a j0ke, being blind sucks actually.  
TEREZI: 1T RUL3S B31NG BL1ND >:[  
SOLLUX: maybe if i had magic nose-sight i’d be having fun.  
TEREZI: G1T GUD N3RD  
TEREZI: (dont worry dud3 1ll t34ch you l4t3r)  
  
The meteor stops in front of the green sun suddenly, making everyone stumble a bit, and Gamzee rolls around and bumps into Karkat’s legs.  
  
JADE: oops! sorry!  
KARKAT: THANKS FOR THE WARNING, BULGEFUCK  
GAMZEE: *honk* :o( :o( :o( :o( :o( :o(   
  
Dave, Rose, and the two trolls float down and land on the meteor.  
  
DAVE: sup  
DAVE: o shit jades already here?  
DAVE: and shes a furry, but for real?  
JADE: woof! ^u^  
DAVE: aradia and vriska got kickass fairy wings and you got those cute little dog ears, but rose and i are still painfully human, ngl bro this is kinda cringe  
DAVE: even sprite me got his stupid bird wings, and he isnt even a god, what gives?  
JADE: i know youre on an ironic rant, and it is hilarious, but i got my dog stuff from fusing with jadesprite  
JADE: maybe you could fuse with davesprite to become a bird dude, i dunno  
DAVE: that is if hes fuckin shown up, dudes probably off on a magical confusing timeline adventure or something  
KARKAT: DAVE SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT YOUR FURRY FANTASIES FOR A MINUTE, CAN WE ADRESS THE FACT THERE ARE *TWO SOLLUXES?*  
DAVE: jeez, im not yiffing anyones butt or anything  
DAVE: and so what if theres two sollii, did you not listen to jade and i have a heartfelt conversation about how our alternate selves are furries and featheries respectively, and that she is that alternate self now?  
SOLLUX: 0h, there’s an0ther me?  
(SOLLUX): yeah, i’m here  
ARADIA: hes your dream self waking sollux  
ARADIA: and hes your waking self dream sollux  
ARADIA: well one of your dream selves  
ARADIA: you had two probably because of the whole two thing you two used to have going  
DAVE: sburb is a real smartass, huh?  
KARKAT: YOU DON’T FUCKING SAY  
ROSE: The game does seem to relish in attacking one’s psyche, as much as this weird metaphysical existence can have feelings as complex as relishing.  
(SOLLUX): it’s co0l, more me’s d0esn’t bother me  
SOLLUX: yeah, this is c00l as shit h0nestly  
KARKAT: OKAY FINE, THERE’S TWO SOLLUXES NOW, BUT HOW THE SLURRYSWISHING FUCK ARE WE MEANT TO TELL YOU APART?  
TEREZI: US3 YOUR TH1NKP4N YOU W1GGL3R, TH3Y SM3LL COMPL3T3LY D1FF3R3NT  
KARKAT: I CAN’T SMELL MAGIC BULLSHIT TEREZI  
DAVE: they look completely different too, dude  
KARKAT: I MEAN, YEAH, BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT  
(SOLLUX): us both having the same name is kinda c0nfusing though  
CAPTOR: here, i’m g0nna go by Capt0r now  
CAPTOR: that makes things way easier, right?  
KARKAT: SURE, WHATEVER  
KARKAT: I’VE HAD ENOUGH BUGWINGED BULLSHIT FOR ONE DAY  
KARKAT: I’LL BE IN MY RESPITEBLOCK IF ANYONE WANTS TO SHARE IN MY PAN-PAIN, BUT DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE, I WAS JUST TRYING TO BE HUMAN-POLITE AS A SIGN OF CULTURAL GOODWILL  
KARKAT: WAIT, WHAT IS THA-AAAA!!!  
  
A flash of green light appears, and a carapacian wrapped in post-apocolyptic rags, and a crude mayoral sash, falls right on top of Karkat, knocking him to the floor in a grand display of flailing carapace and trollkind arms.  
  
DAVE: oh shit! are you okay little dude?  
KARKAT: OWWW! ALRIGHT, I GUESS?  
DAVE: not you, im talking to the funky little mummy dude that fell from nowhere onto you  
KARKAT: OH WOW, THANKS, THE FUCKER THAT KNOCKED ME DOWN IS CLEARLY THE IMPORTANT ONE HERE  
DAVE: fuuuck, theyre bleeding out!  
DAVE: someone call a doctor!  
DAVE: fuck fuck fuck is anyone here a doctor?  
ROSE: Do not worry Dave, we will meet a god of Life soon, she can heal him  
ROSE: But we must move quickly, as we will all suffer the Mayor’s fate if we do not run from the Sovereign Slayer  
ROSE: Jade, can you get this meteor moving again? We’ve got a new session to get to.  
JADE: of course! lead the way, seer! hehehe woof!  
ROSE: Jade, that is absolutely adorable.  
  
Jade blushes and wags her tail, as Rose points into the abyss and Jade starts to crackle up her space powers to launch the meteor forward.  
  
VRISKA: Finally. I don’t want to w8ste another second on meaningless 8ullshit while 8ec Noir chases us.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real Vriska content in this chapter cos i got carried away with setting the scene for this meteor.  
It's actually a metaphor for how Vriska is going to learn that she doesn't have to be the center of attention all the time, and that she doesn't need to be the hero i swear its not just because i got distacted by the sollux ruse


	2. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska and Jade have a conversation, then join the others for a tense dinner party

A few days later…  
  
Jade is walking down the hall, and senses Vriska sitting on the floor, mindlessly biting her fingernails and looking rather bored. She warps to the door of her respiteblock, and knocks on the door.  
  
VRISKA: Wh8 do you w8nt?  
JADE: oh, i just wanted to have a chat with the mean old spider girl everyone seems to dislike! i dont even know you yet!!!  
VRISKA: Yep, th8’s me, mean old spider8itch. >::::(  
VRISKA: 8ut if you wanna talk, i guess we can.  
  
Jade comes in and sits on the floor, careful not to sit on her new tail, while Vriska continues biting her nails.  
  
JADE: vriska, you probably shouldnt be biting your nails, its a bad habit!  
JADE: unless its an important troll grooming thing i dont know about  
VRISKA: It’s a grooming thing, yeah, defin8ly.  
JADE: HEY KARKAT! IS BITING NAILS A TROLL GROOMING THING?  
KARKAT: WHAT? NO?  
JADE: THANKS KARKAT!  
  
Vriska stops biting her fingers and sets her hands down beside her, and Jade smirks a bit.  
  
JADE: so, whatcha doin?  
VRISKA: Important stuff. Irons in the fire and wh8not.  
JADE: oh yeah totally :) irons. in the fire. so hot!!!  
VRISKA: It’s a m8aphor.  
VRISKA: For all my important plans.  
JADE: what plans?  
VRISKA: Plans for how i’m going to win us this new session!  
JADE: thats like, three years away!  
JADE: we can worry about that later!  
VRISKA: Just 8ecause it’s a long time away, doesn’t mean we shouldnt prepare now!  
VRISKA: And a sweep isn’t th8 long, anyways.  
JADE: im pretty sure its 1.4 sweeps, and yes, it really is that long  
JADE: come on, you deserve a break!  
VRISKA: I suppose I could do with a 8r8k.  
JADE: yayy!!  
JADE: so what do you wanna do? dave and karkat are having a lot of fun with that cute little carapacian mayor, maybe we could play with them?  
VRISKA: Th8 sounds agonising.  
VRISKA: Wh8 are the other girls doing?  
JADE: i dont know! Lets go find out 8)  
  
Jade warps out of the room, and before Vriska can react, Jade returns, licking some grubsauce off her face.  
  
JADE: they’re having a dinner party!  
JADE: and the food is very good :)  
JADE: well, sollux and terezi are just hanging out in her room, but everyone else is out there having a great time!  
VRISKA: Th8 doesn’t sound an 8th 8ad, 8tually  
JADE: dinner with the ladies and captor it is then!  
JADE: and by they way, th8 eight thing you do is pretty cute, you know  
VRISKA: Wh8? No it’s n8 cuuuu-AAAAAAAA!  
  
Jade grabs Vriska’s hand, pulls her up, and warps them into the party. Everybody looks up from their meal, and sees Vriska awkwardly scratching the back of her head, holding hands with an overexcited Jade. Vriska quickly pulls her hand away, and awkwardly waves to the group in front of her.  
  
VRISKA: H-heyyyyyyyy.  
KANAYA: What A Lovely Surprise To See You Vriska  
KANAYA: You Have Been Shut Up In That Room All Alone For Quite A While Now  
ROSE: Yes, I don’t believe we’ve been properly acquainted yet, Vriska.   
ROSE: Perhaps we can chat over dinner, and get to know each other a bit? I have heard a lot about you.  
VRISKA: Gr8. Th8 sounds wonderful.  
ARADIA: take a bite of the hoofbeast vriska  
ARADIA: its so good  
CAPTOR: yeah, its goddamn delici0us  
KANAYA: Absolutely Delectable  
JADE: it is!  
ROSE: Your Alternian meats are far tastier than any Earth creatures ever were. I never want to see the steak of an Earth cow again!  
VRISKA: Yes, I know it’s tasty, I’ve had hoof8east 8efore, you dont ALLLLLLLL have to tell me.  
  
Vriska grabs a flank of meat and rips a bite out with her jaws.  
  
KANAYA: Youve Been Learning Too Much From Terezi Thats Disgusting  
VRISKA: I'd say! Who's the wiggler who ordered this COOKED! It loses all the flavor!  
KANAYA: Well I Wasnt Going To Serve Our Human Guests Raw Hoofbeast On Their First Taste  
ROSE: If the traditional way of serving hoofbeast is raw, I'd like to try that.  
JADE: yeah, raw meat sounds great  
VRISKA: See? These girls aren't complete nookstuffers, give them the raw meat Kanaya!  
KANAYA: Ill Go Get Some Raw Hoofbeast Then  
KANAYA: But Please Have Some Manners And Use Your Knife And Food Threedent  
VRISKA: Jade isn't using cutlery  
KANAYA: Thats Clearly A Part Of Human Culture  
JADE: oh! no, humans have knives and forks, silly! I'm just going feral on this cause I'm a dog! >:D  
KANAYA: I See  
ROSE: I honestly doubt that Jade has ever used a knife and fork, even before the dog thing.  
JADE: hehe yea, you got me :p  
ARADIA: anyways vriska, howve you been?  
ARADIA: that panache stopped yet?  
KANAYA: Yes How Are You Doing  
VRISKA: I’m fine, I guess.  
VRISKA: 8etter now th8 i’ve had a 8ite to eat.  
JADE: have you not eaten since we got on this meteor? :0  
JADE: that cant be healthy for a troll, right?  
KANAYA: Its Not  
JADE: you have to take better care of yourself vriska! essing my haitch  
VRISKA: Wh8’s the problem, scared ill die a heroic death from starv8ion?  
VRISKA: It’s fine!  
JADE: you can still be immortal and unhealthy vriska  
VRISKA: I guess. ::::/  
VRISKA: So, how’s the meteor life treating you all?  
CAPTOR: pretty go0d.  
CAPTOR: kinda boring, but b0ring is go0d sometimes.  
ARADIA: boring is relative  
ARADIA: i find talking to you all very exciting  
ROSE: Yes, I’ve rather enjoyed getting to know you all a bit better these past few days.  
KANAYA: It Has Been Good To Meet And Converse Face To Face   
JADE: youre all really nice and sweet, woof! :)  
ARADIA: jade youre so cute when you woof like that  
JADE: ^u^  
KANAYA: How About You Vriska  
KANAYA: What Have You Been Doing These Past Days  
KANAYA: Got Any New Irons In The Fire  
VRISKA: Wh8's it m8r to you?  
KANAYA: Its Just Conversation  
VRISKA: 8ack off, Kanaya.  
ARADIA: woah woah, calm down everyone  
  
Vriska and Kanaya stare at each other, daggers in their eyes.  
  
CAPTOR: hey aradia, tell every0ne the story 0f how y0u ended up god-tiering, thats s0 funny.  
ARADIA: yeah! its hilarious honestly  
ARADIA: my dream self is just lying asleep on the sacrificial slab  
ARADIA: and then all of a sudden jack is blowing up derse killing my dream self and making me ascend!  
ROSE: That is quite the anecdote  
JADE: not as good as how he literally took my dead body to the quest bed!  
ARADIA: holy shit thats amazing  
ARADIA: how did you ascend, vriska?  
VRISKA: Excuse me for a moment, I need to use the ablution room.  
KANAYA: Lovely  
KANAYA: You Dont Have To Inform Us All Of Your Need To Take A Shit  
KANAYA: Especially While Were Eating  
VRISKA: I didn't say I have to shit.  
VRISKA: I said i need the ablution room.  
KANAYA: Just Go To The Bathroom Vriska  
  
Vriska gets out of her chair and walks out of the mealblock, back to her room. Jade senses Vriska going the wrong way for the toilet, and gets up to follow her.  
  
JADE: wait up grumpy! where you going?  
VRISKA: 8ack to my room. I knew i shouldn’t have gone out there.  
JADE: whats wrong? :/  
VRISKA: It’s just, gahhhhhhhh!   
  
She slams the door shut, and flops down face-first in her pile of clothes and 8-balls, as Jade warps in and stands by the doorway.  
  
VRISKA: They’re so frustr8ing!!!!!!!!  
JADE: do you wanna talk about it? its okay if you want me to leave though  
VRISKA: I dunno. It’s just........  
VRISKA: I thought it would 8e 8etter now  
VRISKA: 8ut with them around still  
VRISKA: I should have known 8etter than to get my hopes up  
JADE: i should just leave you be, then  
VRISKA: No, don't go........   
VRISKA: Please.  
JADE: okay vriska. im here for you  
VRISKA: ........  
VRISKA: Th8nk you, Jade.  
JADE: its okay vriska, its okay  
VRISKA: I just........ wish th8 they........  
VRISKA: Th8 they didn't know who I was.  
VRISKA: Th8 I didn't have to 8e who they expect me to 8e.  
  
They stayed for a while in silence, Vriska gently crying into her pile, and Jade sitting beside her, just being in her presence.  
Eventually Vriska got up, and moved to her bed.  
  
VRISKA: Okay, I'm going to sleep. I'm exh8sted  
JADE: okay  
JADE: do you want me to go now?  
VRISKA: You can go.  
VRISKA: Fuck I hope someone figures out how to alchemize sopor soon.  
JADE: goodnight vriska  
VRISKA: Goodnight, Jade........  
VRISKA: Th8nk you.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh heres that content you wanted. The Vriska/Kanaya rel8ionship dynamic is very rough here, and Vriska is sick of it!!!!!!!!


	3. Gaymers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska plays some Troll Smash Bros, and learns about herself and her friends.

Vriska walks by Sollux's block, and hears a familiar voice call to her  
  
TEREZI: H3Y VR1SK4, COM3 PL4Y TROLL SM4SH BROS W1TH US!!  
TEREZI: 1 N33D 4 B3TT3R CH4LL3NG3 TH4N TH1S DW33B!!  
SOLLUX: dude fuck off i cant hear the static 0f that lizard bitch well  
TEREZI: YOU C4N S3NS3 JUST 4S W3LL 4S M3 YOU JUST C4NT G3T TH3 R34DS ON MY S1CK PL4YS  
SOLLUX: 0h i wonder if youre g0nna g0 f0r a side-b? l0l  
VRISKA: Hahahahahahahaha is she still on th8 8ullshit str8egy?  
TEREZI: 4S 1F YOU C4N T4LK, YOU M41N TH4T BURN1NG S1GN 4N1M3 SWORD L4DY  
VRISKA: Lucina's high tier!!!!!!!!  
TEREZI: 4ND SH3S BLU3  
SOLLUX: cm0n TZ lets play!  
  
Terezi throws a controller towards Vriska, as she sits down on the couch and starts to play with the two.  
  
VRISKA: So you two have 8een hanging out just 8ecause you're 8oth 8lind?  
TEREZI: 1TS MOR3 TH4N TH4T  
SOLLUX: were just really vibin.  
SOLLUX: my blindness was just the disability-fueled meet cute.  
VRISKA: 8ut you already knew each other though, th8 doesn't count as a meet cute.  
TEREZI: TH4TS NOT TH3 PO1NT  
VRISKA: And heyyyyyyyy, doesn't th8 phrase have some........ implic8ions?  
SOLLUX: yeah it t0tally d0es.  
  
Solliux leans over, feeling for Terezi's face, and kisses her not quite on the lips, as Vriska looks on shocked.  
  
TEREZI: H4H4 Y34 VR1SKA W3R3 D4T1NG, 1 C4N SM3LL TH3 LOOK ON YOUR F4C3  
SOLLUX: i told y0u that we bee vibin.  
VRISKA: Cool.  
VRISKA: I'm happy for you.  
VRISKA: Do you mind me asking wh8 quadr8nt?  
TEREZI: 1TS FLUSH3D  
VRISKA: Is this why you're teaming up on me?  
VRISKA: Or are you just afraid of my gamer skills?  
SOLLUX: y0u want me to dunk 0n my girlfriend when theres a blue-bl00ded weeb t0 take d0wn? l0l  
VRISKA: This isn't fair, I need a teamm8!  
  
As if on cue Jade warps in, hovering in the air while laying on her belly  
  
JADE: hey gamers, mind if i join in? :p  
VRISKA: Jade! We were just looking for another player!  
VRISKA: I could use a 8ark8east to show these love8irds whos the real pro gamer! ::::p  
TEREZI: OH YOUR3 ON S1ST3R!  
JADE: ooh whos this cute dog?   
JADE: we didnt have her in human smash bros brawl  
VRISKA: Oh th8's Isa8ell from Lusus Traversing! You should play her, she's good.  
TEREZI: NO SH3S NOT!!   
VRISKA: Shut up Terezi, you main Ridley  
SOLLUX: c0me 0n ladies, lets settle this 0n the battlefield.  
JADE: you're on! >:)  
  
After some intense matches, Jade finished Sollux off with her final smash and won them the set.  
  
VRISKA: Haha, we win! Hi-8 Jade!  
SOLLUX: why d0 we have smash balls 0n?  
SOLLUX: t0m pussy just sent me t0 the shad0w debt realm  
JADE: thats why! final smashes are fun!  
TEREZI: Y34H TH3YR3 FUCK1NG GR34T!!  
SOLLUX: y0u tw0 0nly w0n because you have eyesight  
TEREZI: COM3 ON SOLLUX, YOU C4N S3NS3 M3 W3LL 3NOUGH >;]  
SOLLUX: 0h yeah, y0u smell l0vely h0ney -u0  
VRISKA: Is th8 a 8ee pun?  
SOLLUX: yes.  
JADE: thats so cute  
VRISKA: Just 8ecause you can't see this PDA doesn't mean we can't Sollux.  
VRISKA: Come on Jade, let's leave them to it. :::;)  
JADE: heehee good idea vriska ;p  
  
Jade and Vriska leave the block, and start talking as they walk down the hallway  
  
VRISKA: You're really good at Troll Smash 8ros  
JADE: yeah, i played the human version a lot back in the day :)  
VRISKA: Those two are a pretty cute couple, huh?  
JADE: i guess so?  
JADE: im not exactly good at telling when its straight :p  
JADE: though i suppose its bi by human standards, cos trolls dont really care about gender like that, huh?  
VRISKA: No, not usually........  
VRISKA: So, if it's str8 when it's a 8oy and a girl, and 8i when the gender doesn't m8ter, wh8's it called when its two girls?  
JADE: lesbian!   
JADE: like me! :D  
VRISKA: Les8ian, huh?  
VRISKA: Th8's a cute word.  
JADE: hehe yeah :D  
JADE: girls... cute!!!  
VRISKA: Yeah, girls are gr8  
VRISKA: 8iiiiiiiig fan ::::)  
  
They plop down on Jade's bed, and lay there for a bit.   
  
JADE: you wanna play some more hivecraft?  
VRISKA: Let's just sit down for a minute. I'm tired.  
JADE: ok cutie  
JADE: whatcha thinking about? Do you wanna talk?  
VRISKA: I'm thinking a8out wh8 you were saying just then, a8out the human word les8ian.  
JADE: yeah??  
VRISKA: I think th8 I might 8e a les8ian.  
JADE: i thought you might be :p  
JADE: thats gr8 vriska!!  
VRISKA: 8ut I don't know if i can 8e one.  
JADE: how come? :(  
VRISKA: Well it's just th8 I'm not........  
VRISKA: I wasn't always a girl. ::::,(  
JADE: do you mean you're trans? me too! :D  
VRISKA: Wait, huh? Wh8 does th8 mean?  
JADE: it mean i was quote unquote "born" a quote unquote "boy"  
JADE: but im a girl anyways! :)  
VRISKA: Humans can just do th8?  
VRISKA: 8ack on Alternia I would have 8een culled if the drones realised.  
VRISKA: So I had to keep it a secret.  
VRISKA: I've only ever told Terezi  
VRISKA: And now you.  
JADE: thats awful!  
JADE: i never really had anyone to keep it secret from.  
JADE: though ive heard that some people were very mean to trans people on earth too :(  
VRISKA: Well it's good to hear th8 8ecoming a girl was easier for you.  
JADE: i like to say that i was always a girl and i just didnt figure it out for a bit  
JADE: and i reckon you were a girl the whole time too, regardless of whatever you were made to be as a grub.  
VRISKA: Th8's........  
VRISKA: 8ually a really good way to look 8 it.  
VRISKA: Ye8h! I'm a girl and I always have 8een!  
JADE: a very pretty girl at that!!  
VRISKA: And a les8ian!  
JADE: heck yeah!!  
VRISKA: Let's go play some Hivecraft.  
JADE: ooh, i can make some trans pride flags for us!! :D  
VRISKA: We get a flag?  
JADE: there are  
JADE: so many flags  
JADE: its amazing  
VRISKA: 8eing trans is the 8est 8ually!  
VRISKA: Rip to not trans people 8ut we've got a cool flag  
JADE: cis people  
JADE: rip to cis people but weve got a cool flag :p  
JADE: now come on, i hope to find some diamonds tonight, night night  
VRISKA: Diamonds tonight!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 8it at the end feels like it goes 8y kinda quick 8ut hey fuck it its my fic and i get to choose the pacing  
also the *yearning* is strong


	4. Quadrants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska finally confronts her feelings for Jade

VRISKA: Dave, wh8's up dude?  
DAVE: oh hai vriska  
VRISKA: Can I ask you a question a8out human stuff?  
DAVE: im the goddamn king of knowing about human stuff  
  
At the mention of kings, WV starts flailing wildly and making an awful screeching sound, as Gamzee goes to hug and try to calm him down.  
  
GAMZEE: YoU mOtHeRfUcKiN kNoW tHe MaYoR hAtEs SoVrEiGn MoThErFuCkIn RuLeRs!  
GAMZEE: iT's OkAy DeMoCrAcY bRo, He DiDn'T mOtHeRfUcKiN mEaN iT.  
DAVE: oh fuck sorry mayor  
DAVE: well i cant be the president of knowing about human stuff  
DAVE: i cant usurp my guy obama like that  
KARKAT: DAVE WHAT THE FUCK IS AN OBAMA?  
DAVE: oh shit, i can be obamas vp!  
DAVE: biden was trash anyways, you cant have a white guy for vp obama what the fuck dude  
DAVE: but fuck yeah ask away, what knowledge do you seek from the vice president of knowing about human stuff?  
VRISKA: How does a human romantic rel8ionship work?  
DAVE: hopy shit youre going for the big questions  
DAVE: ok so basically what you wanna do is to go to the go tot the subway  
KARKAT: SHITPISSING NOOKS DAVE STOP REFRANCING YOUR OWN SHITTY COMIC.  
DAVE: dude you just did it then, thats a refrance  
VRISKA: Are you gonna answer my question or do I have to ask Rose?  
  
Dave rolls his eyes, which Vriska can see through his shades with her vision eightfold.  
  
DAVE: so from what i can tell from karkittys romcoms, your troll mateshit thing  
KARKAT: MATESPRIT!  
DAVE: matesprite is basically like human romance, you just kinda love each other in a good way, and theres no sudden hate boners with the spade swapping thing like trolls have  
KARKAT: DAVE YOU FUCK HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR OUR CULTURE!  
DAVE: karkat im flattered but im not gonna be your hate date  
KARKAT: WHAT THE ACTUAL SHITFUCK I'M NOT CALIGINOUSLY FLIRTING WITH YOU.  
KARKAT: YOU KNOW I DON'T DO KISMESIS, I HATE YOU PURELY PLATONICALLY.  
DAVE: you wouldnt hang out with me if it was platonic hate  
KARKAT: ITS A FUCKING JOKE DUDE.  
KARKAT: BUT VRISKA, JUST FUCKING ASK HER OUT ALREADY.  
VRISKA: Wh8???????? Ask who out? This was a purely intellectual question asked in the pursuit of inter-species cultural sharing.  
KARKAT: DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME ON MATTERS OF MATESPRITSHIP!  
KARKAT: I KNOW YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON JADE, IT'S OBVIOUS  
KARKAT: YOU TWO ARE JUST LIKE EVERY SHITTY HUMAN ROMCOM DAVE HAS MADE ME WATCH EXCEPT MORE HUMAN GAY.  
KARKAT: FOR SOME BULGESCRAPING REASON HUMANS ONLY MADE ROMANCE MOVIES BETWEEN A MAN AND A WOMAN.  
VRISKA: Th8's human h8ronorm8iv8y for you ::::/  
KARKAT: SERIOUSLY THO JUST FUCKIN ASK HER OUT, SHE'S TOTALLY INTO YOU TOO. SHE CAN'T HIDE HER FEELINGS FOR SHIT.  
GAMZEE: YeAh, FuRrYsIs Is So MoThErFuCkIn InTo YoU, iT's So ObViOuS wHeN tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR wAgS hEr CuTe AsS tAiL.  
VRISKA: Okay okay, f8ne, I've mayyyyyyyy8e got a flushed crush on Jade.  
VRISKA: So how do I ask her out?  
KARKAT: JUST ASK HER OUT YOU BULGEKNOT!  
KARKAT: YOU'VE DATED BEFORE.  
VRISKA: Not with a girl I haven't.  
KARKAT: IT'S THE SAME FUCKING THING!  
VRISKA: True.  
VRISKA: Fuck you all, I'm going to get a m8spr8.  
KARKAT: FUCK YOU TOO.  
GAMZEE: SeE yA mOtHeRfUcKiN lAtEr SpIdErSiS. :o)  
DAVE: no problemo vrisky  
KARKAT: ARE YOU GIVING EVERYONE GODDAMN SHITTY NICKNAMES?  
DAVE: yes  
  
Vriska leaves the room as Dave and Gamzee laugh and Karkat is yelling incomprehensibly.  
A few hours later Jade came to Vriska's room to start up a conversation.  
  
JADE: Haii!!!  
VRISKA: Hey Jade. Wh8's up?  
JADE: just wanted to hang out with my favourite spidertroll!!  
VRISKA: No8ody else on this meteor has a spider motif.  
JADE: Vriskaaa, just take the compliment :p  
VRISKA: And anyways, you're my favour8 spidertroll!!!!!!!!  
JADE: but im not, heehee, not even a tr-heheehehe, a troll vriska!!  
VRISKA: Heeheehahahahahaha!  
  
They both start laughing hysterically, slapping their legs and rolling on the bed, before they both try and compose themselves and sit up, though still giggling.  
  
JADE: vriska you are so funny  
VRISKA: Th8 wasn't even a joke why do we 8oth find th8 so funny?  
JADE: its because of the gay  
VRISKA: True.  
VRISKA: Oh, speaking of gay........  
JADE: oh?  
JADE: yea, vriska?  
VRISKA: I've 8een thinking........  
VRISKA: A8out my feelings, and how i feel a8out........  
VRISKA: A8out you.  
JADE: oh??  
VRISKA: I think I........  
VRISKA: I have a crush on you.  
JADE: oh my god, vriska, i do too!!  
JADE: i love spending time with you, and talking with you, and youre really pretty, and gosh!!  
  
Vriska blushes and puts her hands over her face, embarassed.  
  
JADE: so, do we wanna be like, girlfriends?  
VRISKA: If th8's wh8 humans call m8sprits, then yes, I'd love to 8e girlfriends.  
JADE: oh crap i didnt even think about how troll quadrants would affect this  
JADE: matesprit is the one that is like human romance, right?  
JADE: im still trying to get my head around those other quadrants  
VRISKA: Yeah, m8sprits is like wh8 humans do.  
VRISKA: I........ I love you, Jade. ::::)  
JADE: i love you too vriska :D  
JADE: do trolls kiss?  
VRISKA: Hehe yeah, we do. ::::p  
  
Vriska and Jade both lean over, and kiss each others lips gently.  
  
JADE: you know, ive never kissed a girl before. it's nice  
VRISKA: Me either.  
  
Jade leans back in, cradles Vriska's cheek in her hand, and kisses her again, longer, and deeper than before.  
  
VRISKA: You're 8eautiful, Jade. So 8eautiful.  
JADE: so are you  
JADE: staring into your eyes, smelling your scent  
JADE: its wonderful  
VRISKA: My scent? You sound like,,,,,,,,  
  
Vriska hesitates, holding her tongue.  
  
JADE: sound like what?  
VRISKA: Like a sappy dork! ::::p  
JADE: like you arent one too!! :p  
JADE: hehehe  
VRISKA: Hehehehehehehehe  
JADE: a big sappy gay dork whos been crushing on me for months!  
VRISKA: Noooooooo, its only 8een for like, 8 days!!!!!!!!  
JADE: sure, vriska :p  
  
Jade kisses Vriska again, as they both giggle uncontrollably and lay next to each other on the bed, holding hands.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been sitting in my google docs for a while, cos honestly im a little burned out on this fic.  
I might come back to it someday, but im probably gonna be writing more oneshots rather than longer form things like this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> thats all ive got so far as you can tell, i should hopefully be back for more soon


End file.
